Hermione Granger's Self Centered Plan
by embracingthelightanddark
Summary: 25/03/2001 is the day Draco Malfoy got married to Astoria Greengrass. It is also the day where Hermione Granger showed the world how selfish she could be. She has a plan that makes sure Draco did not end up with Astoria EVER. DMHG! Time Travel Fic.
1. Il Suo Matrimonio

**Hermione Granger's Self-Centered Plan**

by **embracingthelightanddark**

* * *

**Summary: **25/03/2001 is the day Draco Malfoy got married to Astoria Greengrass. It is also the day where Hermione Granger showed the world that she could also be self-centered. She has a plan that makes sure Draco did not end up with Astoria.

* * *

**Chapter One**

I was of course uninvited to his wedding because of my blood status mainly. These pureblood claimed that their chapel is far too _pure_ for my presence. I scoffed, and scoffed I did. Despite their derogatory remarks about this place, I still came. Though I wore an invisible cloak –courtesy of Harry- and sneaked of to the groom's waiting room. Not that I'm scared about going to the wedding without the said cloak, but you've got to admit that those bodyguards in front of the chapel, yeah, the one checking names. Is pretty scary and their built are really big compare to little 'ole me, and believe me, I am not exaggerating.

Although, I have no doubt that maybe I could take them. I helped the Boy-Who-Lived defeated Voldemort! Two burly guards are much easier to handle than Death Eaters, I hope. In spite of that, I still sneaked in. Guess I have a cowardly side after all. Well, you learn something new everyday.

I stood in front of his waiting room and knocked. Someone answered to hold on and the said person also opened the door is none other than Blaise Zabini. Draco Malfoy's best mate and best man. I looked left and right then took off the invisibility cloak. I saw Blaise's eyes became wide as saucers, but then smirked at me.

"Come in, piccola signora (1)." I nodded and stepped inside as he stepped outside. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Giving you privacy." He smirked then proceeded to close the door and exited.

I looked around the waiting room and found no Malfoy in the vicinity. Until I heard the toilet flush and out he came. To say he was surprise to see me was putting it lightly. He seemed speechless.

"Hello, Malfoy. Nice tuxedo." I smiled lightly and sat down on one of the couches. I seemed to have snapped Malfoy out of his speechless state and he began to speak.

"Hermi, ugh, Granger. What are you doing here?" I noticed his slipped up but I maintained my nonchalant attitude. I won't show him how I really feel about all of this. I will pass this with my chin up, chest high, and back straight.

"I just want to say congratulations. I won't be able to say it any day or any time later."

"I- Thanks. I guess." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. I know he was nervous about something and I know what. I'm not the brightest witch in my age for a gag, if I'll have you know.

"Hermi, ugh, Granger. I-" He was tongue tied that I know, but then I sighed and stood up. I approached him and fixed his tie. He looked at me with peculiarity in his eyes. I looked up at him and patted his left cheek, then back away from him.

"There. Perfect groom and ready to be wed. She's lucky to have you." I said with a smile. "I'll have to go now, Malfoy. Your wedding is about start and I'm not on that list of favored guests. Goodbye."

I was at the door and was already gripping the doorknob before I turned back to him and said, "Thank you for saving my life, Malfoy."

I then left him without waiting for a response along with a devious smirked plastered on my lips.

As I got out of the groom's waiting room, I saw to my right was Blaise Zabini –leaning on the wall with crossed arms.

"I take it that that was your goodbye?"

"Eavesdropping, Blaise? I should have known."

Ignoring my statement, he continued, "There's something odd about it."

"Pray tell, what is?"

"My Slytherin instincts are telling me, that you are planning something."

"Indeed, Blaise."

"Well, piccola signora, mind telling me this plan of yours?" (1)

"Let's just say that this plan deserves an award from Salazar Slytherin himself."

Blaise smirked and said; "I guess I won't be seeing you for a long time then, what with the time turner and that charmed handbag as an indication to your plan."

"You are perceptive, Blaise. I'm impressed. I must go now before I changed my mind again."

"One more thing before you go, per motivi di amore é giusto essere egoisti." (2)

I smirked back at him, "Grazie, Blaise. Significa un tomo per me. Addio." (3)

"Ciao, piccola signora e buona fortuna." (4)

I grinned at him then put on the invisible cloak for it is time to spy and act. I went to the chapel's attic and sneezed at the amount of dust in the air. After searching for a seat that allows me to see the ceremony, I sat down on the dusty floor. Fruitlessly trying to rid of the dust around me. I then decided to ignore the army of dusts and pulled out my wand from the charmed handbag.

"Quoiusquam." (5) I whispered the spell while pointing the wand to the floor in front of me. The spell took effect; the result was that I am able to see the ceremony from where I was sitting.

I saw Malfoy standing at the end of the aisle, I could tell the ceremony is starting as I saw Daphne –the Maid of Honor and older sister of the bride- on the arms of Blaise –the best man- walking towards the end of the aisle. I then saw two more bridesmaids before the wedding march came on and out come the bride, accompanied by her father, of course. Astoria's wedding dress was probably the shortest, skimpiest, and not to mention the ugliest dress I have ever seen! Although, that might be the jealous and bitter part of me talking that way. Nope. I take that back as I saw the incredulous look on Malfoy's face and Blaise that is sadly unable to contain his mirth. I even saw matching incredulous expressions on Lucius and Narcissa's face.

The sposa brutto (6) as I have decided to call her reached the end of the aisle, where her father surrenders her to Malfoy. I saw them facing the priest as the guests began sitting down for the ceremony. After a few questions from the priest and answers from the bride and groom, they were then pronounced to be Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy as of now.

I searched my charmed handbag then let out a charmed paper crane, I blew it and then saw as it's made its way to the bride. The guests were curious as to whom it was from as the sposa brutto opened it with fake grace. I hate her. I hate her so much, but that is certainly not what I wrote for her. She managed to opened it after awhile –Merlin, opening a letter in a shape of paper crane should not take five bloody minute! - I restrained my laugh as the paper began to speak to her in another's voice. Kind of like a Howler but with a more pleasant tone. I would certainly not use my real voice, as it will defeat the whole purpose of sneaking in.

_"Dear Mrs. Astoria Malfoy,_

_Congratulations on your wedding! Love the new surname! I hope you are very happy at the moment because I also would recommend you to enjoy every minute of it. Besides you never know who might change it. By the way, I love the dress! It certainly became my top ugliest dresses I have ever seen!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mirage Greenhorn"_

She let out a high-pitched screamed and I laughed. After I had my laugh, I stood and stuffed the invisibility cloak to my charmed handbag then brushed my jeans.

"Well, its time." I murmured to myself as I slung my charmed handbag on my shoulder and spun the time turner backwards for 21 times. I then closed my eyes as it took me back through time, and when I opened my eyes I saw the St. Mungos looming in front of me.

I knew I succeeded then there and whispered to myself, "Hello, 1980. Goodbye, 2001."

* * *

Translations

(1) Little Lady

(2) For the sake of love it is okay to be selfish

(3) It means a lot to me. Goodbye

(4) Bye, and good luck, little lady

(5) Latin for 'I Spy'

(6) Ugly bride

* * *

**Yes, I re-edit this story after I realized how short it is! Now, tell me what you think about this new story readers!**

**Review it!**

**-Ariana**


	2. Il Giorno In Cui è Nato

**Hermione Granger's Self-Centered Plan**

by **embracingthelightanddark**

* * *

**June 5th 1980**

**01.15 P.M**

I stood in front of St. Mungos and took a deep breath before entering. I know that this day and place were where Malfoy was born. Also, the place where Lucius Malfoy and Mr. Greengrass made that dreadful marriage contract that involved their life. God knows that Malfoy will follow through the marriage if his parents were in the line. That's how duty bound he is and how loyal he is to his family along with those he loved. More loyal than any Hufflepuff, but I don't think he wants to hear that I compared him with one. I grinned at the face he will make if I did tell him.

I suddenly felt a pang of yearning. Yes, you heard right. The Hermione Granger yearning for Draco bloody Malfoy. I sighed but then shook my head to clear those feelings aside. I have a mission here in this time and place. To stop that marriage contract from ever happening! I know that that's a very selfish thing to do, but whom the bloody hell cares? For once I will do what I want and what I deserve! And what I want is Draco Malfoy! I also deserve him and NOT that ugly little thing by the name of Astoria Greengrass! I sure as hell not going to sit at my flat and pour my heart out while Astoria rubs her new husband on my face –although, indirectly.

So, I decided to do this journey. Oh, I'd bet that you are wondering about Harry, Ron and Ginny? Well, let's just say that they knew about this plan and wished me good luck after a few persuasion –Harry and Ron were the reluctant ones if you haven't guess. That is why I am eternally grateful that Ginny's on my side about this one plan. With her it makes it easier for Ron and Harry to…allow me and gave me their blessing. They expect me to succeed and I will not disappoint them. Once Hermione Granger puts her mind on her plan she will make sure that it was executed outstandingly. That's a promise.

I smiled deviously at my musings and straighten myself. I walked to the receptionist and asked her sweetly on where they admitted Narcissa Malfoy. 4th floor –room number 475- was her answer and I said my thank you then was off. I entered the elevator and pulled out my wand to change my clothes to how the nurses here dressed. The elevator opened and I immediately made my way to the room. Standing in front of the said door, I took a calming breath and plastered a pleasant smile. I knocked at the door and was replied by a permission to enter.

I stepped inside the spacious hospital room and saw Narcissa Malfoy cradling her son, whereas Lucius Malfoy was sitting beside her bed –watching his now growing family. I came up to them and noted that they looked far younger than the last I saw them, which was on their son's wedding. Age certainly has taken their beauty.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I came here to take your son back to the maternity ward." I gave them a smile.

"Oh, but, can you please let him stay here? Just for the night?" She asked, reluctant to let her son go.

"I guess it will be fine." I paused and gave her a smile, "I'll transfigure a crib for you, but I'm sorry to have to ask you to put him in there right now."

"For incubation?" Narcissa asked

"Yes, so he will not yellowed and so he could adjust to the temperature, and such." Narcissa nodded at this and handed him to me gently.

"He's beautiful. What's his name?" I smiled while gently putting the baby Malfoy down on his newly transfigured crib.

"Draco." Lucius said and I could hear a tone of pride in them.

"Latin for Dragon and also from the constellation, yes? I'd say it's a marvelous choice." I praised while still murmuring spells for incubation and the likes. I turned to them when I finished attending baby-Malfoy.

"If you need any thing please call and congratulations!" I smiled enthusiastically and walked back to the door, but was stopped by Narcissa.

"This is the first time I have seen you. What is your name?"

"Mirage Greenhorn. I'm still a trainee and so I buried myself with my studies for this job. Hopefully, I will be deemed ready and be transferred."

"Oh, why is that? Do you not like it here?"

"It is so far from home and I would like to stay close to my parents at the moment. I rather enjoyed working here." I smiled again for the nth time, "I will check on Mal- Draco later. Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

I heard faint goodbyes being issued and was off to stop Mr. Greengrass from ever going to the Malfoys ward. I'm glad that I overheard the nurses in charge of this floor gossiping about it when I changed back to my clothes and purposely sat near their station. Wondering why they even knew about it. I read a book I brought from the future while I await for Mr. Greengrass to pass through here. Half an hour later, he passed with a big grin on his face. I guess the prospect of uniting between his family and the Malfoys would be fruitful. Not if I can stop it. It's quite lucky that the Malfoys ward are at the far corner –conveniently near the elevator and janitor's closet- and was out of view from the gossiping nurses, for me to begin stunning him.

I followed him discreetly and when he was nearing the Malfoys ward. I whispered, "Petrificus Totalus." And with a thump he fell forward whereas I huffed then began dragging him to the janitor's closet –dumping him there. I know that the Malfoys do not condone tardiness. It's one of their pureblood rules that could not be broken and if I kept Mr. Greengrass here for about an hour and a half then Lucius will cancel every thing. Out of tardiness, unprofessionalism, and others that are far too many to mention. I'm so glad that I have Blaise to nick the Malfoys rulebook, which I then later copied to learn for myself. Before leaving Mr. Greengrass there, I opted to obliviate his memory of getting stunned, about his meeting with the Malfoys, and his promise to wed one of his twin daughters. (A/N: I know the Greengrass' are not twins but for the sake of this story I'm making them one. Carry on!)

I then congratulated myself for a job well done and proceed to close the janitor's closet. I went back to my seat while whistling along the way and waited for an hour and a half to go back to the Malfoys ward. Half an hour later, I decided to go to the 1st floor to eat and settled there for an hour then made my way back to the Malfoys. I checked Mr. Greengrass and happy to see that no one had revived him, I proceeded to do so then left him to ponder. I changed to the nurses' uniform again for maybe the last time and entered the room with a knocked signaling my arrival.

I was permitted inside and found only Narcissa who was putting her book down. Inside I was bursting with joy as I noticed that Lucius was not present and he might have left to confront Mr. Greengrass about his…mistakes.

"How are you, Mrs. Malfoy? Draco is good I suppose?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, dear. Draco has been such a good baby." She cooed at him from her bed while looking through his crib, which was place on the right side of her bed.

"I'm glad. Do you mind if I run a few checks?" I said gently with a smile.

"Not at all. Please do." I nodded and pulled out my wand, murmuring a few spells. Again I was lucky that I knew this spells because of my career choice is to become a Healer. After I finished I cradled him in my arms and handed him to Narcissa, who then took him gently.

"You seem to be good with children, Mirage." She looked at me and I just smiled.

"I dreamed of having a child and I imagined Draco will be an attractive young man in the future." I said forlornly without even noticing my tone.

"You sound very sad, dear. Would you mind telling me?" Narcissa spoke gently while ushering me to sit on the left of her bed –where Lucius was sitting a few hours ago. I was a bit reluctant to share my story with her at first, but when I saw the sincerity and curiosity in them, I could not resist. Its not like she will remember me in the future. So, I decided then and there to just pour my story out.

"I imagined adult Draco would be like the man I have grown to love." I said softly, "It was odd, really. We were enemies for the 6 years we went to school. Even after we were made Head Boy and Girl we still bicker. But one day he saved my life and poof. We became friends and gradually I fell for him. I guess I have always been in love with him. I was just too stubborn and too scared to admit my feelings. It has been the biggest mistake of my life. He will always think of me as his friend."

I looked up to Narcissa and saw her sympathy and understanding.

"What happen to this man, Mirage?"

"He…got married. Yesterday." I looked away from her and willed myself of the tears that are threatening to fall. I didn't cry at all when I heard the news of Malfoy's marriage. I stayed proud and strong like the Gryffindor I am. With courage to face him, the day he got married. It seems like a long time ago rather than a few hours. Although, it might be useless as well, if I did tell him I love him. The marriage contract will still chain him to his obligations.

"It's okay to cry, Mirage." I looked at Narcissa again and found that she has put Malfoy down on his crib. She went around the bed to hug me and that's when my tears started pouring out. Narcissa patted me on the back as she hugged me and after a few minutes I finally stopped. I calmed myself down and Narcissa let go of me softly with a motherly smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. For your patience and for your attention." I said with a smile.

"It is not a problem and please call me, Narcissa. Mirage, I think you should not dwell on this man far too long. You're a beautiful young woman. There will be many men out there that would not hesitate to have your hand." She consolingly spoke.

"I know and thank you too, Mrs- Narcissa. But I believe I have fallen too deep for him. Without him knowing it, I would still love him." I paused, "I believe it is time for me to go. My parents will be expecting me."

"Goodbye, dear. I hope to see you tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, but I think this is my last day here. My supervisor said that he found me a spot in another hospital near my house and I'm expected to be there tomorrow." I lied to her –feeling a little guilty. I never knew Narcissa was this kind-hearted, but I suspected it since Draco seemed to inherit it from his mother. He is a good listener as well as kind-hearted, which he hid beneath that pratty attitude of his. "Goodbye, Narcissa. Thank you once again." I stood up at the same time with her and I was surprised when she hugged me. I returned it and she led me to Draco. I leaned towards his ear and whispered softly so Narcissa will not hear.

"I'll see you soon, Draco. I love you. I want you to know that. Goodbye, my dragon. Keep soaring and growing, we'll be sure to meet." I pulled away and bid Narcissa another goodbye. With her giving me permission to come visit her and Draco anytime I want. I promised that I would and at that time I didn't think of fulfilling that promise, but as I stepped outside of St. Mungos with the time turner on my hand. I spun it 5 times forward and Malfoy Manor stood before me. Intimidating me with its presence. I then said hello to the year of 1985.

* * *

**Yes! Finished Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed and like it!**

**About Hermione's fake name, its actually an anagram of her full name. I know Hermione's smart enough to do that.**

******Now, review!**  


**-Ariana**


End file.
